


Life Is Over Fluff Version

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Supernatural Needed Fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, He needs Jesus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Pray for Castiel 2019, Sadness with Fluff, Teen Pregnancy, What an oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Castiel made the biggest oops of his life and he's terrified what's gonna happen





	Life Is Over Fluff Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustYourEverydayTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/gifts).



> I have been promising to write this for forever so here it is...

Doing this in the school bathroom was just downright stupid. He couldn’t believe that he’d actually given into the tugging at the back of his mind telling him to find out in the school bathroom instead of the safety of his room. 

But you know, he couldn’t wait. So he was sat on the third stall bathroom toilet as he waited for the two minutes to past that would make or break him having a panic attack. His foot was bouncing so fast that at this point it was starting to feel numb, and his brain was fizzing in and out. It was like he was jacked up on 20 different pills and then took a shot of vodka all at once. 

His phone buzzed and his heart rocketed and he nearly fell onto the floor. When he pulled out his phone to find that it was just the timer ending. Not a text…

He swallowed and stopped the buzzing in favor of creating a once against quiet environment. He tightened his hold on the stick and thought of how many other Omega’s had done the same thing he was doing now. Right here. In the same stall that he’s in now. 

By looking at the stick he already confirmed what he knew. And well, that fucking sucked. His eyes clouded and he found tears falling down his cheeks. This wasn’t supposed to happen to him. He was meant to go to college, to have a life, not become some docile and predictable Omega that got knocked up in high school and amounted to nothing. 

Just thinking about his lack of a future had him crying harder. So hard in fact that he didn’t even notice the sound of someone walking into the bathroom. Not until of course he heard the familiar voice of one Dean Winchester. 

“Cas?”

Well fuck. 

He wasn’t even supposed to be in here considering it was the Omega’s restroom. 

Even with no reply he pursued on, “Charlie texted me, said that you looked jumpy in class and that she saw you run in here. She was worried, and now I am too. Are you alright?”

He raised his sleeve to try and dry his tears but of course he couldn’t undue the sound of him crying earlier. 

Why the hell couldn’t Charlie have been the one to follow him in here, it would have been way easier to tell her.

“I- I’m fine…” His voice was cracked and definitely betrayed what he was trying to convince. 

It was silent and then the creak of another stall door could be heard. Cas frowned and looked to the wall next to his stall and then to Dean who was now currently jumping over the stall wall.  
“Dean! What the hell!” He stood up and backed into the other wall but it was too late to really try to escape. 

The other boy was staring at him solemnly, his eyes staring directly into Castiel’s in a way that made him want to cry for the fifth time that day. 

“Why were you crying?”

“I- I wasn’t-”

“Bullshit!” He challenged, his voice coming out intense and imminently set Cas on edge. 

Castiel quivered and he broke eye contact to look down. But by doing that Dean looked down, right down to his hand that was currently holding the thing he was trying to hide. 

“What’s that?”

Dean might have asked but he didn’t hesitate to rip the stick out of Castiel’s hand to see for himself what it was. 

Cas of course was down right horrified at the fact that Dean was staring right at the stupid ass plus sign that was currently ruining his life. His breathing picked up and his eyes were wide as he tried to figure out what the lack of emotion on Dean’s face meant. 

It seemed like the silence was going to last forever until Dean threw the stick on ground and unlatched the stall door to quickly leave the bathroom altogether. 

The tears started once again and at this point he thought his heart was breaking. Taking in air seemed to hurt as he chest contracted in agony. He grit his teeth as he tried to contain his sobs but it didn’t do much. 

He gulped and shakily kneeled down to pick up the dropped test, no way would he let someone find that in the bathroom it’d be the end of him. 

He remained in the bathroom for the rest of the day. Not even bothering when students would knock on the door to see if someone was in the stall. They’d leave and he would go back to crying. 

Going home wasn’t much easier, he’d of course have to hide it from his dad. And his siblings who would ultimately tell his dad, and the last thing he needed to happen after the Dean ordeal was to be kicked out of his house. 

So when he opened the door and found all his siblings rummaging through the kitchen he made sure to act as normal as possible. That meant smiling, talking, and of course no crying. 

And managing to do that for a whole hour before breaking down in the safety of his room was the only achievement he’d had in awhile. 

Thoughts of sleepless nights on the street, the cold air biting at his open skin as his family and Dean point and laugh at him. His tears frozen to his face and his lips blue as he shivered to death. All alone. Well not all alone, he still had the baby. That is if he had it…

He burrowed himself farther under his blanket as he thought about his family forcing him to get rid of it if he wanted to stay. And the worst part was he didn’t know what he would do in that situation. Even thinking about killing it felt wrong, but if he was going to be homeless over this whole mistake he might have to. 

The ring of his doorbell broke him out of his stupor of sadness.

A loud yell of, “i’ll get it!” followed by silence. 

Cas kept to his room, waiting for whatever to happen to happen. It was most likely Charlie after all, she had been texting him all afternoon to the point that he had to turn off his phone from all the messages. 

His bedroom door received a knock and then slowly the knob was turned and a tall figure was revealed to be in the doorway. Way too tall to be his Omega friend. 

“Cas?”

Damn, not him again. 

Castiel turned away from the door, a sure fired trick to get Dean to go away. But sadly it didn’t seem to work considering the footsteps followed by the shift of his bed as Dean sat down. 

“I didn’t mean to run away, it was a shitty thing to do and I regret it…” 

Castiel made no move to respond so Dean continued. 

“I was shocked alright? Look, never thought I’d have to deal with a kid in high school.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

Without even looking Cas could tell Dean had quickly turned to look at him. 

“Course I do, it’s my kid.” 

Cas sat up so fast that it almost gave Dean whiplash. “You don’t have to put up with me and a kid! You can just go to college and live your dream life! And- and you can just leave me behind-!”  
Before he could continue he was pulled into a hug and he felt all the sadness he was trying to hold back burst and he found himself crying into Dean’s shoulder. His arms wrapped around Dean’s body and he abandoned and spot on the bed in favor of sitting on Dean’s lap to get a better advantage in hugging him back. 

“It’ll be okay, Cas...it’ll be okay…” He had his hand combing through the smaller boy’s hair as he tried to calm him down. “I’m not going anywhere, alright?” 

Cas nodded and snuggled deeper into Dean, “alright…”


End file.
